dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kusuburu heart ni Hi o Tsukero!!
Kusuburu heart ni Hi o Tsukero!! (lit. "Light a Fire in Your Smoldering Heart!!") is the main theme for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Lyrics Japanese Dare da? Tobikkiri no rival wa Doko da? Majirikke nashi no yûsha-tachi Seisei-dôdô　Say Say do Sô da hai tenshon de butsukare Atsui adorenarin ga Spark suru Seisei-dôdô　I say do it Go for it Go for it Koko wa uchû to iu na no stadium Hoshi no mattadanaka de ore-tachi Mirai-eigô　here we go Happa kaketa nara kanôsei Toppa shite yuku n’ da ze genkai Mirai-eigô　yeah, I will go I’m gonna fight Hoshii takara wa I’m gonna fight Kono ude de kachitoru I’m gonna make it Kabe o norikoete　risuku o hikiukete Habataku no sa Nemureru yûsha yo　mezamero Kusuburu heart ni hi o tsukero Abareru yume ga bakuretsu shita nara Mô tomaranai Oide　Hikkonde ’ru muteppô Ima da　Matta nashi no chansu da ze Tenshin-ranman　Say ‘Yea’ to a man Moshi mo tobitai to negau nara Takaku janpu shite kara　hane tsukure Tenshin-ranman　You are a brave man You can fight Hoshii mirai o You can fight Tsukuru no wa jibun da ze You can make it Yaru to kimeta toki1　kiseki no kaze ga fuku  Tomo yo, yukô Yûki ga kokoro de moetara Tsubasa ga nakute mo toberu n’ da Shibireru yume ga koko kara hajimaru Mô tomaranai Dare da? Tobikkiri no rival wa Doko da? Majirikke nashi no yûsha-tachi Kitto omoikkiri toberu ze I’m gonna fight I’m gonna fight I’m gonna make it Nemureru yûsha yo　mezamero Kusuburu heart ni hi o tsukero Abareru yume ga bakuretsu shita nara Mô tomaranai Yûki ga kokoro de moetara Tsubasa ga nakute mo toberu n’ da Shibireru yume ga koko kara hajimaru Mô tomaranai English Who? My mightiest rivals are Where? Heroes who aren’t impure! Fair and square, Say Say do That’s right, colliding at high tension, My hot adrenalin gives off a spark! Fair and square, I say do it! (Go for it!) (Go for it!) This is a stadium called the universe, And we’re out in the middle of the stars! Now and forever, here we go, If I’ve let a blast fly, it’s possible That I’ll break through the limit! Now and forever, yeah, I’ll go! (I’m gonna fight!) The treasure that I want, (I’m gonna fight!) I’m gonna get through my own skill! (I’m gonna make it!) Scaling the wall and taking up the risks, I flap my wings! Wake up, sleeping hero, Light a fire in your smouldering heart! Once my rowdy dreams have exploded, I’m not gonna stop anymore! Come on! Shrinking back is reckless, Now’s a chance you can’t wait on! Innocence, say “Yeah” to a man, If your wish is to fly, Then do a high jump and grow wings! Innocence, you’re a brave man! (You can fight!) The one to make the future I want, (You can fight!) Is gonna be me! (You can make it!) When I’ve decided to do it, a wind of miracles will blow, So let’s go, my friends! Once my courage is burning in my heart, Even without wings, I’ll be able to fly! My dormant dreams are starting right now! I’m not gonna stop anymore! Who? My mightiest rivals are Where? Heroes who aren’t impure! I’ll be able to fly with all my heart... (I’m gonna fight!) (I’m gonna fight!) (I’m gonna make it!) Wake up, sleeping hero, Light a fire in your smouldering heart! Once my rowdy dreams have exploded, I’m not gonna stop anymore! Once my courage is burning in my heart, Even without wings, I’ll be able to fly! My dormant dreams are starting right now! I’m not gonna stop anymore! Category:Music Category:Songs